


And it stoned me to my soul

by TaylorTulur



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTulur/pseuds/TaylorTulur
Summary: Hi everyone! I’ve never written a fanfic before but I really wanted to write something after binging The Chilling Adventures season 2. So this was written right when the episodes came out but I couldn’t post it until I made an account, so if anyone else has already written something similar sorry! Just some smut and fluff between Sabrina and Nicholas Scratch from Chapter 14-Episode 3 Lupercalia. This is what would have happened had he killed his familiar before the last night of the festival, and him and Sabrina had actually gotten to be alone that night.





	And it stoned me to my soul

Nicholas Scratch’s heart was pounding as he belted his way through the forest, in anticipation of reaching Sabrina at their secret meeting spot. Whatever was to happen between them tonight, he could feel in his heart would be intense.

But suddenly he was caught off guard and Doricaus was before him, cutting him short. “Dorcas..” he paused and made a puzzled look towards her slightly shaking his head. “It’s my turn this time.” She said eagerly and possessively.

Nick could only think of Sabrina though, so he calmly helped himself and Dorcas up and shook his head again, more fully now. “I’m with Sabrina now, this can’t happen. I’m sorry you’ll always be important to me though Dorcas.” He said taking her hands in his and squeezing them lightly, before taking off running again.

Nick finally made it to Sabrina and embraced her. “There you are, bathed tonight in this beautiful moonlight.” He said holding her for a moment against him and then pulling away to touch her chin and really look at her under the moon. “Sabrina I..” he laughed a little crossing his arms in front of him, hands holding the edges of his respective elbows.

“Nick, I’m glad you came.” She smiled and looked him over, appreciating the view of his tan skin in the pale light, the wolf skin seemed a little silly but also hot in a primal way.

“No one takes the words out of my mouth usually, but you. I can’t help but be struck with strong emotions and feelings, especially seeing you draped with silk, thigh highs and a cape. Unholy shit..” He glanced her over again and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

Sabrina closed the gap between them and came very close to Nick’s ear, still shorter than him even in her skin tight suede boots, but taller than usual enough not to need to lean up on her toes. “Maybe you need not have anything but these emotions for the moment, words got you this far. Let’s just see where instinct takes us tonight.” She let out a little laugh and pulled his face to hers confidently, brushing their lips to part and just touch for a moment.

Nick nodded at Sabrina’s sentiment before her lips were upon his. He deepened the kiss soon and kept it slower, impassioned at first before growing hungrier at just this mere contact between them. Kissing Sabrina was always charged for him, this energy unlike anyone else before, pulling him to her.

They both seemed to at the same time pull their bodies more to each other, Nick holding the edges of her capes good, putting it down and wrapping an arm around her, as at the same time Sabrina felt bolder and put one of her legs up around his own, he graciously grabbed it to hold her closer to him. They were kissing and pulling away for air, over and over. He lifted her up around his waist to kiss her deeper, more connected. He then paused a moment.

“Sabrina I brought a blanket and a few pillows out here earlier, hid them behind this stump. We can lay there together and I’ll show you the constellations if you’d like.” She kissed his neck in a spot looking at him, arms hooked behind his neck “That sounds wonderful Nick, you’ve been awfully thoughtful lately. I really like seeing this side of you. It’s growing on me.” She gave him a crooked smirk.

Nick brought Sabrina over and set her down on her feet, so he could fluff out the blanket and place a few pillows. He lay down on his elbow then, and reached out a hand to help Sabrina down to him. Sabrina giggled into his neck as she snuggled up beside him and glanced up as he pointed out both their star signs. “See right there, that’s Scorpio. And not too far from yours, well that’s mine Leo.” He looked over at her with a grin. “Never far apart.” He said taking her hand and kissing it.

Sabrina gazed at the stars and then over at Nick and she knew what Roz was talking about earlier now, she had that very same feeling she’d described. Butterflies, and feeling a little nervous but ready. “Nick..” He looked over to her sitting up a little as her tone had sort of changed as she cleared her throat. “I know what I want now this Lupercalia, and it’s with you. I want my first time to be with you. I can just feel it. This feels right.” She said in a husky, lusted tone.

“Sabrina, are you sure? I’d be honored but I want you to be totally sure.” He looked at her with a serious face “I’m completely sure. This is what I want, and I want you, Nick.” She said drawing closer to his face again this time he made the move to gravitate toward her mouth. He kissed her this time with purpose, more precise as if he wanted each kiss to really count. Sabrina wrapped an arm around his side to pull them closer together, also to steady her slightly trembling frame.

Nick laid back and moved her over top of him, leaning up to kiss her again. Taking one of her hands for a moment. “I’ve got you now, and you’ll always be safe with me. I promise..” he said stroking the back of her hand with his thumb lightly before kissing her again, pulling her into his body a little. “I trust you.” She said as they switched positions again so she was beneath him resting on a few pillows.

Nick cupped her chin and kissed her again, Sabrina holding his face in her hands as he did so. Then he moved to kiss a trail along her chin, snaking his way down along her neck, reading which spot really got a response from her, eliciting a small moan from Sabrina. He went after that spot leaving a hickey, which drew a larger moan from her. Then he glanced at her with a simple smile before pulling her legs up around where he was crouched.

Stroking the soft skin that was exposed on her thighs, he unzipped the boots, slipping them down and off of her legs. His lips explored the newly seen skin, starting from the back of the calve, traveling back up to the thighs, this time working a layer into the inner thigh, stopping just above the hem of her silken night gown. He tossed away his own wolf hood as well.

Nick slid the night gown up a little to give him more access. He leaned down to Sabrina’s lips a moment, taking a quick and passionate kiss from her before he went back to her legs. Nick ran his fingers along the edge of her panties, before running a finger across the front of them, Sabrina squirming slightly from the sudden sensation that had caught her off guard. Nick licked that same spot just briefly, and felt her skin goosebump under his free hand resting on her thigh.

He’d taken his hands then and started to slip the lace and silky pair of panties from her body. “Black, a nice choice Spellman.” He said to lighten the intense air between them a little. Sabrina responded with “I knew it was your favorite so.” She said rolling her eyes a little and gulping. She wasn’t sure what to say when she knew what was coming next, Harvey and her hadn’t ever gotten here before, close but not here.

“Relax, this night belongs to you.” Nick said softly looking at her with care and concern before leaving one last kiss on her left inner thigh. He kept eye contact on her, as he went down between her legs and started to kiss, then suck her clitoris. Sabrina let out a soft moan and he continued in that spot, before slowly bringing a finger up along her lips, lightly running it along them before putting one finger in and pumping slowly. He watched her body carefully to consider what she liked the most when he was doing it.

She closed for eyes for a moment before coming back to look at him, kind of glad he was making eye contact with her, it seemed to show how much he cared. He had quickened the pace with his mouth and finger, and she was letting out more frequent moans and biting her lip sometimes. He carefully added another finger to the mix, as he knew she was pretty tight and he wanted to help her get more aroused before they ever had sex.

“Ohhh..” She moaned softly covering her face with her arm, bashful for a moment as Nick really started fucking her with his fingers and bit down on her nub lightly at the same time. “Nick..Nick I think I’m close, I think I’m gonna...” she managed with quickened breaths and moans, before trembling before him and tightening around his fingers, before he slowly pulled them away. He was already finding his wolf costume to be very tight, as he was deeply aroused by her enjoying herself.

Nick crawled up to lay beside her for a moment as she took quick breaths, and collected herself. “That was..amazing. You’re really good at that.” She blushed a little and laughed, he laughed as well. “Thank you, I’m glad I got to witness you, doing that.” He gestured at her “You have a really cute pleasure face. By the way.” He stroked the side of her face and breathed in.

Sabrina ran her fingers along his exposed abs, absently feeling the sinews of muscles and warmth. Before kissing him again, tasting herself for the first time on someone else’s mouth. Which made her feel wild, and animalistic, she wanted to kiss him harder and draped one leg over his. Nick wrapped his arms around her and propped them up a little, kissing her as they both grew more furious in their pacing.

Sabrina was suddenly reaching for his belt and undoing it, Nick got the zipper and the button. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Pulling away from her to stand and toss away his pants and rolling on the condom before returning to her. Nick laid her back and kissed her again, her arms slipped through his touching his back. He positioned himself before her inner lips and touched the tip to them, before slightly easing in and seeing Sabrina cry out a little. “Sorry about this part, it’ll get way better I promise.” He kissed her again as she nodded into the kiss, brow scrunched a little.

He didn’t mess around with pushing into her further to get it over with, she was very tight and pretty slick as he fully entered her. She made another noise but he started to get a slight rocking rhythm in, so minutes later she was biting her lip again and looking back at him more into the whole thing again. Nick brushed back some of her hair and kissed her neck again, before quickening the pace and pulling her into his lap to change positions so they were sitting on top of one another. Sabrina pulled down on Nick by wrapping her legs around him and squeezing a little. She felt more pleasure in this position and she was suddenly biting his neck as she felt herself getting close to the edge again. After Nick really quickened the pace, having judged by Sabrina’s heavy breaths that he could do so, he knew he was close now too.

“Sabrina” he said in a thick sexy tone as she whispered into his ear “Nicholas” they buried their moans in each other’s lips as they kissed, while they both came deeply and shook with each other for a few moments before panting and holding each other.

Laying back with some of the blanket wrapped and draped over them, Nick lay holding Sabrina and looked over at her as she spoke. “Best Lupercalia ever.” She laughed a little and he chuckled kissing her forehead. “I’d have to agree with that. Though next year we really can just watch horror movies.” He teased and stroked her face with his fingers “Mmm I don’t know about that. Might not make it through the movies.” She jested and leaned in to kiss him again before resting her head along his chest.

She couldn’t help but truly feel linked with Nick, especially after sharing this night together, and it had nothing to do with magic, it was just in her heart. Nick was slightly scared but relieved at the same time, knowing Sabrina was all he had now, but somehow she seemed like the best thing to have lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I have a lot of favorite characters for different fandoms as well, so let know what else you’d like to see from me!


End file.
